


(love)

by azriaphales



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love, M/M, and happy endings, enjoy, idk how to tag stuff, idk kissing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriaphales/pseuds/azriaphales
Summary: steve finally confronts tony about his feelings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	(love)

_ **[i’m writing a stevetony fic after a long time. so, please excuse my silly concept. also, this in no way turned out as pretty in my mind. well, still, i hope you enjoy!!]** _  


The scrapping of a pencil against paper. _The details. The details._ _You have to be careful about them. Rattle your brain, Rogers. _More scraping, a bit more furious and frustrated. The eyes. The beautiful, _oh so mesmerizing_, eyes. Again, _the details_. The beard. The rough, calloused look. More furious scrapping.

“Hey, whatcha drawing?” Natasha’s voice breaks his concentration.

_The sound of a sketchbook snapping shut._

Steve looks up, to see Natasha standing over his shoulder. _How long has she been here?_

“Nothing”, he replies curtly, turning his head to look down at the mess he’s made, pencil stubs and pencil shavings everywhere.

She smiles, and it looks to him as if she knows, _everything_.

**-**

A shade here. A shade there. A feverish and tired scan through his memory, for anything he’s missed. It’s all messed up. It’s all jumbled up. Something’s just not right, he knows it. He just doesn’t know _what_.

Steve looks at the “finished” sketch. _Not enough. Not enough. No, not good enough._ This is nowhere near the perfection he is.

The ripping of a page. A frustrated sigh. _Steve, Steve, Steve. When will all of this be over?_ There’s just silence at the other end.

**-**

“Hey Cap. Catch!” His stance breaks once again. Only this time, it isn’t Natasha. He looks over to see an apple hurtling his way. He catches it.

Tony is biting on an apple when he looks up. He smiles.

_The smile. The smile. _It’s like circuits firing up in Steve’s brain.

He smiles back, but he knows it probably looks like he’s just pressing his lips into a thin line. _Smiling_. Tony knows how to smile. He’s got such a beautiful smile, could light up Steve’s mood instantly, anywhere. If he could just...

“Hey, hey”, Tony’s snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Where you lost, Cap?” He hadn’t realized he’d come to sit beside him on the couch.

“What?” Steve asks. _But, you heard him._

“I asked, ‘How’s life?’, but you were busy being lost somewhere.” Tony says, biting his apple.

“Life... Life.. Well, life is fine, Tony. No aliens or crazy robots for a start.” _How is he still capable of forming words?_

Tony laughs. “You do make a point there.”

Steve looks down, the apple fiddling in his hands.

“So.. Romanoff tells me the reason we haven’t been seeing much of you is because you’ve been spending much of your time with your... your sketchbook.” Steve stiffens. “Hmmm... A secret project, maybe?” Tony asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

_Natasha. Natasha. Damn you, Romanoff. _He knows. He _knows._ _Does he?_

“Oh, it’s nothing.” he says, looking at Tony. He’s surprised to hear a laugh from himself. “I’ve almost given up on it.”

“Given up?” Tony arches his eyebrow. “The Great Captain America. The Super Soldier. Giving up?” he laughs. “Okay, so what has gotten the Great American Hero down?”

“Oh, as I said, it’s nothing.” he says, hesitantly. _How should I phrase it? _“I just can’t seem to get the details right.”  


"The details? Well, I don't know crap about art, so does that mean, like, the photo you're drawing from is blurry or something? Or, maybe", he paused. "You just need glasses, old man."  


Steve smiled. Or tried to. _Tell him. Get it over with. _  


"Tony, stop."  


"Come on, Steve. What is it? Tell me." Tony makes a face. _Even while making faces, he looks adorable._   


“It’s.. It’s just..” Steve hesitates. “It’s.. a portrait.” 

“Oh, _oh.. _Who are you drawing?” Tony takes a huge bite of his apple. “ Come on, you gotta show it to me!”  


_Tell him. He's asking for it!_

But, how do you put such a thing into words? How do you say it aloud to someone when you haven't been able to say it to yourself? How do you just let the emotions just go? How do you bare yourself out in front of the person you _love_?  


_You don’t. _What? _You kiss him._

_Shut up._

“Well, it’s a portrait of..” Steve looks towards Tony, who’s raising an eyebrow, and then he just cannot look away. _The eyes. The eyes. A sigh. _

“It’s a portrait of this one person that.. who.. who’s just too perfect to fit into paper.” Steve’s words come out as a whisper.  


Tony’s expression changes. _Did he just imagine it, or does Tony really look like he’s.. like he’s.._

Before Steve can stop himself, he’s leaning towards Tony. And before any of them can comprehend what’s happening, his lips are on Tony’s. He shuts his eyes, afraid of what he’s done. He can feel Tony’s mouth opening, and he’s afraid it’s to tell him no. The next thing he knows, they’re **kissing**.

_They’re kissing. _Steve realizes Tony’s kissing him back. He feels his hands coming up to his cheek, and they’re warm, Steve feels like his heart is going to burst with happiness. They’re kissing, and it feels like _home_.  


It’s Tony who pulls away first. Steve opens his eyes, scared of what Tony’s expression would be like. _I really hope I didn’t mess this up._

But then, he realizes that Tony’s hands are still on his cheeks, and there’s a warm feeling in his stomach. He smiles. Tony smiles back. _The smile. The prettiness of it._

“So..” Tony laughs. “It’s me you can’t draw?”  


“I never said, ‘can’t draw’. It’s just that..” Steve takes Tony’s hand from his cheek and holds it. He looks down and their hands look so beautiful together. “It’s.. just that.. who you.. are.. is just.. so pretty. I didn’t know, I didnt..” Before he can finish, his words are cut of by Tony’s lips. 

_Fingers intertwining. Warm lips. Soft touches._

When the kiss ends, Tony takes Steve’s hands into his, “If I knew how to draw, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to draw you either. You’re way too pretty, Cap.”

_Say it. Come on, say it._  


“Tony.. I.. I love you.” _Why the fuck would you say that? Do you even know if he loves you or not? What if he doesn’t? What if-_

“I love you too, Steve.” _Wait, what? _  


The warm, fuzzy feeling’s back again. Steve feels so so happy, so so _perfect._

It’s Natasha’s cough that brings him back. “So, you guys _finally _came around and confessed, huh?” She’s smiling.

“Wait, you knew all this time?” Tony’s voice is full of shock.

“Please,” Natasha waves her hand, “Everyone except you two dumb boys knew.”  


Tony laughs. Steve and Natasha join in.

**-**

There’s no frustrated scraping anymore. There’s no hidden diary entries anymore. Instead, there’s neck kisses, and hushed _I love you_’s. It’s everything Steve ever desired and more. It’s happiness. It’s family. _It’s love._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. you can go follow my [tumblr](https://jakegyllenshaals.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
